User blog:Gravestorms/Kaesus, Prince of the Void
Kaesus, Prince Of The Void Primary: Mage Secondary: Fighter HP: 440(+77) Attack Damage: 51(+3.6) HP5: 5.9(+0.6) Attack Speed: 0.63(+3.8%) Mana: 250(+70) Armor: 19(+3.1) Mana Regen: 6.5(+0.7) Magic Resist: 30(+0) Range: 150(Melee) Movement Speed: 340 PASSIVE: Void's Throne The previous kings of the void passed down the power of the void, passively, granting him bonus 2/4/6/8/10/12/14/16/18/20/22/24/26/28/30/32/34/36 Ability Power. (Q): Chaos Burst (10/8/6/4/2) second cooldown (80 Mana) Targets enemy champion, dealing 80/100/120/140/160 (+80% Ability Power) and applying a stack of Void's Mark (W): Void Flare (20/18/16/14/12) second cooldown (100 mana) Sends out a line of void flames to damage all enemies hit dealing 40/50/60/70/80 (+20% Ability Power) per second, lasts for 5 seconds. If it hits an enemy with the Void's Mark debuff, it deals an additional 1% (+1 per 100 Ability power) of their maximum health per second. (E): King's Aegis (25/22/20/18/16) second cooldown (50 mana) For 5 seconds, Kaesus gets the power of the void armor, gaining 10/20/30/40/50 Armor and Magic Resist, and deflecting 10/20/30/40/50% damage from all sources. When the deflected damage hits an enemy with the Void's Mark debuff, the enemy is slowed by 20% for 2 seconds ®: Salvation of the void (180/160/120) second cooldown (100 mana) Rends a enemy champion with the void's power, allowing Kaesus to control him, Kaesus for 5 seconds is given the power to teleport the enemy champion within 150 range for 4 times, each time dealing 50/70/80 (+30% Ability Power). If used on an enemy with the Void's Mark debuff it deals an additional 50 damage per teleport. Lore: The void, there are many, many creatures that experienced this place, such as Kassadin, Malzahar, Vel'koz and many more. But hidden deep inside this place, resides the King if the void. It requires alot of stamina and resistance to rule the void. Unfortunately the king did'nt, his body collapsed due to the overwhelming power of the void. His son, Kaesus took over the place of the king, many years passed and one day he decided to leave the void, in the void he hunted many creatures and never had one creature left a scratch on him, thus people called him immortal. He used the powers of the void to destroy his enemies. So he left the void in search of an oppoment worth battling. As another few years passed, he started losing his form, the power of the void leaking out from him each day. One day he heard about the Void stone, a stone that would grant him the powers of the void. But this stone resides at the hands of Kassadin, the void walker. He knew it would not be easy searching for Kassadin, and even if he did, Kassadin would want to stop him. He found out that Kassadin went to the League of Legends and went there to hone his skills and find the void stone. "The Void Stone is mine, and i shall bring death to anyone who opposes me" '' -Kaesus'' Quotes: Upon Selection: "The void stone, i will seek it" Movement: "The void is here" "Come and embrace, the void" "To the void stone" "The void is a place of paradise" "Come to the void" "Reaching target destination" "Where am i going" "As i please" "Prince of the void is here" "Come closer" "Shadows loom" "To the destination" "Reaching" Attacking: "Fools you cannot beat me" "Rend with the void" "Kill them, and rip them apart" "The void is'nt as bad as you think" "I will eradicate you" "You are nothing to me" "I've seen better" "Is that all you got for me" "Kaesus will do it" "The void is too dangerous for you" "Surrender" "Die" Joke: "I love hangouts, lets go together' "On second thought, nope i'll jus kill you" "The void is home to such beautiful creatures" Taunt: "Mortals, kneel down before me" "Death will be easy, cause you're such a squishy" Taunting an enemy Kassadin: "Kassadin, surrender the void stone" "Kassadin, you, human no, creature" Taunting an enemy Kassadin using Riftwalk: "Harnessing the power of the void, is that how you do this" "Hmm its been so long since i've seen someone do this" Upon using Chaos Burst: "The void's mark" "Embrace the mark" "Mark you with the void" Upon using Void Flare: "Burn" "Burn in the flames of the void" "Turn into cinders" Upon using King's Aegis: "You cannot break this shell" "Have a taste of your own medicine" "Defence, key to victory" Upon using Salvation of the void: "Void hear my call" "Eradication" "Purify" Category:Custom champions